vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Burns
Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 8-C with his pistol Name: Charles Montgomery Burns Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Male Age: Varies (His age tends to fluctuate throughout the course of the series, varying from being 81 years old to being depicted as an old man in a 19th century woodcut, or having an age with four digits and having Pangaea as his birthplace) Classification: Human, Owner of Springfield's Nuclear Power Plant Powers and Abilities: 'Longevity (His sheer hate is seemingly what makes him able to live for so many years and stay alive despite his condition), Extrasensory Perception (Can see ghosts), Weapon Mastery (Knows how to use a few different guns, trained in the military), Toon Force (How strong or weak he is depends on the gag), Regeneration (Mid, As seen here), Social Influencing, Limited Resistance to diseases (A doctor revealed that he had every disease known to man and they all cancel each other out, leaving him unable to be killed by them normally, however, he still feels the effects of them and is typically extremely weak as a result) 'Attack Potency: Below Average level (In his lowest showings, Mr. Burns is ultimately an elderly and physically impaired man, who struggles to do even basic activities such as stepping on small insects like an ant or giving a thumbs up; Was said to be the sickest man in the United States, and was diagnosed with every disease known to man, with the only reason he is alive being the fact that all of his diseases cancel each other out, creating a perfect balance between them and leaving his body in a state of homeostasis), Building level+ with his pistol and rifle Speed: Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Below Average (Shown to be physically weaker than small insects like an ant, and a great concentration of photons in the form of an otherwise harmless beam of light can push back or even knock him out. Was overpowered by the weight of a sponge and is shown to be light enough to be pushed away by the wind. However, he has lifted objects such as a bowling ball, a baseball bat, a dining chair, His pistol, and even a rifle on other occasions) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level (A doctor implied even the slightest breeze could severely injure, or possibly even kill Mr. Burns, Was knocked out by a camera flash and thrown several meters away after being hit by a baseball, and likely only survived due to using a baseball bat to block the impact of the ball) to Building level+ (He has taken hits from Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Bart Simpson, and several other of the cast. Survived being set on fire, followed by a long fall and Smithers stomping on him) Stamina: Low (Completely tires out after running a few meters, and was diagnosed as having every disease known to man, with some having been recently discovered, through him; It has been revealed that he can die of dehydration if he sweats even a single drop) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with a pistol Standard Equipment: A pistol * Optional Equipment: A Rifle Intelligence: Above Average (He has managed to build a large company. Is highly skilled in manipulating people) Weaknesses: Is a sickly and extremely frail old man, and apparently the only reason he can survive for so many time is his sheer hate, with him possibly nearly dying after he stopped feeling it Notes: Burns exact strength is inconsistent, on some occasions he can pick up a bowling ball or survive getting shot, but other times he's weak enough to be pushed over by an ant or knocked out by a camera flash. The time he defeated the Loch Ness Monster is considered an Outlier. Gallery Videotogif 2017.11.24 21.11.02.gif|The Almighty crushing an insect under his feet Videotogif 2017.11.24 21.16.40.gif Videotogif 2017.11.24 21.24.03.gif Others Notable Victories: Grandpa Sawyer (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Grandpa's profile (Grandpa Sawyer was at 10-C and had his hammer) Mosquito (Real World) Mosquito's Profile (10-C versions used) Housefly (The Real World) Housefly's profile (Speed was equalized, 10-C versions used) Barry Bee Benson (Dreamworks) Barry's Profile (Speed was equalized, 10-C versions used) Herbert (Family Guy) Herbert's Profile (Note: Herbert’s gun was restricted, 10-C versions used) Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) Quagmire’s Profile (Burns was 10-C, Speed was equal, Both had guns) Bee (The Real World) Bee's profile (Note: This was a bloodlusted Bumblebee, Burns had his shoes and a newspaper) Togame (Katanagatari) Togame's profile (Speed was equalized, fight was in Burns' office, Burns' gun was restricted) Notable Losses: Mr. Glass (Unbreakable) Glass' Profile (10-C versions used) Heihei (Moana) Heihei's Profile (Speed was equalized, 10-C versions used) Yellow Pikmin (Pikmin (verse)) Yellow Pikmin's Profile (Both were 10-C, Both were Bloodlusted, and Speed was equalized) Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) Farnsworths profile (Both were 10-C, Mr. Burns had his gun, Farnsworth had a laser pistol) Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Deku was used, and Burns had his gun. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Izumi Takanashi (Working!!) Izumi's profile (10-C versions used) Bubble (Battle for Dream Island) Bubble’s Profile (Speed was equalized, and Burns had his gun) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Traitors Category:Rich Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Humans Category:Elders Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Social Influencers Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users